


Un soupçon de Magie à Londres

by Blihioma



Series: Un Soupçon de Magie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles - Là où la Magie passe, la paix trépasse ! C'est la faute d'Harry tout ça, en plus il entraîne d'honnêtes gens dans ses histoires ! ... A moins que ce soit en réalité de leur faute ? Les londoniens n'ont qu'à bien se tenir qu'à Harry débarque chez eux, avec des compagnons hauts en couleurs ! Multi-couple





	1. Un pari digne d'Halloween - Jim x Harry

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating :**  K

 **Genre :**  Romance, Humour

 **Pairing :**  Jim Moriarty x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d’un défi (et même de deux pour celui-là). Depuis plus d’un mois maintenant, j’ai découvert le forum d’Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi 1 :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J’ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, 4 autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Sherlock.

 **Défi 2 :** Petit Prompt à la Pelle / Choisir un prompt et écrire dessus.

J’en ai choisi quelques-uns, mais j’ai décidé de réaliser celui-ci pour ce couple : _# Personnage A perd un pari contre Personnage B. Maintenant, il doit s'habiller tous les jours (et qu'importe si c'est travail, soirée ou maison, même malade) comme si c'était Halloween pour le reste du mois._

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Un Pari digne d’Halloween_ **

**…**

Jim attendait impatiemment devant la porte qui séparait le salon de leur chambre. Il venait de gagner un pari avec son amant et ce dernier devait désormais s’habiller avec des déguisements d’Halloween pour tout le reste du mois. Il s’agissait d’un pari stupide, avec un gage tout aussi stupide, décidé sur un coup de tête. Jim n’aurait jamais cru que son amant accepterait ce pari, mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé sa fierté.

« Laisses tomber, tu n’arriveras jamais à me mettre en échec. » Avait lancé Jim avec un sourire un coin.

« Pardon ? » Lui avait-il répondu avec un ton à moitié vexé.

« Quoi ? Tu veux parier que tu y arriveras au moins une fois aujourd’hui ? » Jim avait dit ça sur le ton de la blague.

« Je prends le pari ! Si je gagne tu récureras la salle de bain, avec une brosse-à-dent évidemment. »

Là, Jim avait perdu son amusement et son regard s’était fait ombrageux, il était hors de question qu’il fasse quelque chose d’aussi humiliant.

« Si tu n’y arrives pas, tu devras t’habiller jusqu’à la fin du mois, comme si on était Halloween, peu importe que tu doives sortir ou travailler ! » Répliqua-t-il en sachant parfaitement que son amant ne supportait pas d’attirer l’attention.

Mais ce dernier avait malgré tout accepté et ils avaient joués aux échecs jusqu’à très tard dans la nuit. Plusieurs fois, Jim avait bien cru qu’il allait perdre, mais heureusement il avait toujours la partie en main et il avait réussi à ne pas se faire mettre en échec.

Et maintenant il attendait avec une certaine impatience et en même temps une touche de regret – il n’avait pas voulu ça à l’origine – de voir son amant sortir de la chambre.

Cela ne faisait maintenant un an qu’ils étaient ensembles, mais ils s’étaient connus bien avant : quand Jim avait découvert le monde magique en réalité. Le criminel était tombé dans la rue sur le célèbre sorcier vainqueur du terrible mage noir Voldemort, qui vivait en marge de la société depuis quelques années, à cause de son ressentiment pour le Ministère de la Magie.

Quand Harry s’était rendu compte que son nouvel ami était un criminel, il avait été réticent au fait de continuer à rester en contact avec lui, mais il s’y était fait petit à petit, notamment grâce de ses sentiments grandissant pour l’autre homme.

Finalement la porte s’ouvrit, révélant Harry habillé avec…

« Mais… Ce n’est pas un déguisement, c’est… Ta robe de sorcier… » Fit remarquer Jim avec surprise.

« Oui et alors ? » Répliqua Harry, fier de lui. « Je suis un sorcier et les sorciers sont des _monstres_ d’Halloween. Je respecte parfaitement ton pari. »

Jim se contenta d’éclater de rire, voilà pourquoi il aimait tellement le jeune homme, il ne se laissait pas faire et ne se contentait pas de subir ce qui lui arrivait, il arrivait à le tourner à son avantage la plupart du temps.

« Viens là. » Murmura Jim, une fois calmé, en l’attirant contre lui.

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Jim sentit son cœur se serrer en croisant le regard tendre d’Harry.

« Je t’aime mon petit sorcier. » Murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi mon criminel. » Répondit celui-ci avec la même émotion.

**Fin**

**°0o0°**

Résultat : 550 mots.

Voilà ! Vous aurez donc le droit à quatre autres drabbles pour ce petit recueil, mais ils ne seront pas pour tout de suite (oui parce que je prépare le calendrier de l’avant d’abord et que j’écris une fanfiction, un crossover HP/Avengers, que je voudrais commencer à publier en décembre) Mais ils ne devraient pas non plus trop tarder à venir, compter 2 mois maximum je pense.


	2. Tu es dans mes pensées - John x Harry

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating :**  K

 **Genre :**  Romance, Humour

 **Pairing :**  John Watson x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d’un défi. Depuis plus d’un mois maintenant, j’ai découvert le forum d’Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J’ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, 3 autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Sherlock.

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Tu es dans mes pensées_ **

**…**

John tentait de rester calme. En apparence, il y arrivait très bien, mais à l’intérieur, un chaos improbable se déchainait en lui. _Ils_ étaient apparus comme ça, sortit de nulle part. Un instant Sherlock et lui étaient seuls dans leur appartement, et un bruit de tonnerre plus tard, _ils_ étaient là. Sans le vouloir, _ils_ avaient confirmé l’hypothèse soulevée par Sherlock hier, que tout n’était peut-être pas naturel, qu’une part de magie se cachait sous leur dernière affaire en date.

Lui et le détective avaient été mis en joug par… des bouts de bois… Pourtant ni lui ni Sherlock n’avaient osés bouger. Une étrange puissance se dégageait de ces brindilles et leurs instincts les poussaient à ne rien tenter contre ces hommes et femmes étranges. John aurait dû faire preuve de diplomatie, pour éviter que le détective ne contrarie leurs… invités, comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais pourtant c’était bien ce dernier qui discutait avec un homme à la peau noire et vêtu de robes – toges ? – bleu nuit.

En effet, ce n’était pas l’arrivé de ces personnes qui avait chamboulé John à ce point, non. Mais juste l’un d’entre eux. Il était face à lui. Quelques pas les séparaient. Il semblait être le plus jeune du groupe mais ses traits étaient d’une maturité qu’aucun adulte normal ne pourrait comprendre. Pourtant lui le pouvait, parce qu’il possédait ce même discernement, celui dû à la guerre. Ils étaient tous les deux des soldats – ou plutôt d’anciens soldats.

John ne pouvait détourner son regard de ses yeux d’un vert surnaturel qui le fixait avec tout autant d’insistance. Il n’entendait même pas ce que Sherlock racontait à l’homme noir à côté de lui. Son monde semblait s’être résumé à ce jeune homme, d’à peine une vingtaine d’années, donc la brindille s’était légèrement baissée, et qui semblait fouiller son âme. Son cœur battait la chamade et une douce chaleur envahissait son être. Il n’avait ressenti ça que dans sa jeunesse, quand il avait eu un profond béguin pour cette fille qui partageait quelques classes avec lui. Elle l’avait obsédé pendant plus de quatre ans, mais il n’avait jamais osé l’approcher, il était plutôt timide à l’époque.

Maintenant il était juste méfiant. Depuis son service en Afghanistan, il s’était reclus sur lui-même. Sherlock avait été le premier à réellement le ramener dans la réalité, bien que ce soit une réalité mouvementée et dangereuse – totalement extravagante aussi. Néanmoins, il n’avait plus été attiré par une femme ou un homme depuis la guerre. Selon son psychiatre, tout était dû aux traumatismes psychologiques qu’il avait ramené de son service militaire.

« Harry ? » Demanda l’homme à la peau noir.

« Ils ne sont pas responsables monsieur. Ils poursuivent juste notre homme. »

Celui qui était visiblement son supérieur hocha la tête, acceptant ses paroles comme s’il était certain de son jugement. Pourtant _Harry_ – John frémit au son que fit le nom dans sa tête, cela n’avait rien à voir pourtant avec ce qu’il ressentait quand il pensait à sa sœur – n’avait pas parlé. Il s’était contenté de le regarder pendant toute la discussion entre Sherlock et l’homme noir. P-pouvait-il lire dans les pensées… ?

 _Harry_ hocha la tête dans sa direction, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pleines qui seraient sûrement délicieuse à embrasser. Ses joues se colorèrent d’une jolie teinte rosée et John se fustigea mentalement pour avoir ce genre de pensées alors qu’on venait de lui avouer qu’elles n’étaient plus privées. De nouveau un sourire s’étala sur son visage, amusé cette fois, et John sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine.

« A bientôt Dr Watson. » Murmura le jeune homme en frôlant sa main, juste avant de disparaître avec ses confrères.

John déglutit nerveusement, il était définitivement perdu… et amoureux aussi. Il n’entendit même pas Sherlock l’appeler alors qu’il se précipitait dehors pour chercher le tueur.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Résultat : 648 mots.

Voilà, il s’agit donc du second drabble de ce recueil, plus que trois !

J’avais annoncé que j’écrirais plutôt les drabbles après décembre, mais après avoir écrit de nombreux textes pour le calendrier de l’avant en une semaine, j’avais envie de faire une petite pause, écrire autre chose. Et comme je dois faire des drabbles de 500 mots, je me suis dit que je pourrais bien vous en donner un autre après tout.

Donc j’espère que cela vous a plût, à savoir que si j’ai des bons retours sur des couples, cela pourrait me donner envie d’écrire plus (par forcément en rapport avec ces drabbles) sur eux XD


	3. Scène de Crime ou de Coeur - Sherlock x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.  

 **Rating** **:**  K+ 

 **Genre** **:**  Romance 

 **Pairing** **:**  Sherlock Holmes x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d’un défi. Depuis plus d’un mois maintenant, j’ai découvert le forum d’Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.  

 **Défi** **:**  Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.  

J’ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, 2 autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Sherlock.  

Bonne lecture :)  

 **°0o0°**  

 **_Scène de Crime ou de Cœur_ **  

 **…**   

 « On a une affaire ! » Déclara Molly dès qu’il décrocha son téléphone. 

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à son réveil et grogna quand il vit qu’il n’affichait que trois heures du matin. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de venir médecin légiste déjà ? Ah oui, pour éviter les interactions sociales au travail. Cela le changeait de son ancien travail d’Auror et celui lui permettait de prendre du recul sur lui-même. 

« Harry ? » Grommela une voix derrière lui. 

« J’arrive. » Déclara Harry avant de raccrocher, puis se tourna vers celui qui partageait son lit. 

Il s’était confortablement endormi contre l’homme qu’il avait rencontré dans un bar. Le froid soudain avait dû le réveiller. 

« Désolé, je vais devoir y aller. Boulot… » 

Il aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps, ou même prendre un petit déjeuné avec l’homme, un acte assez intimiste pour lui. Son amant ne dit rien, il hocha simplement la tête en le regardant se lever. 

« Claque la porte en partant, ça suffira. » 

Harry plaça une sécurité magique sur son appartement,  _vigilance constante_  comme disait Maugrey, et rejoignit le lieu indiqué par sms. Le portable était tout de même un outil bien pratique. Il montra son badge à un policier en arrivant et se mit immédiatement au travail sous la direction de Molly. Cela lui faisait toujours drôle que sa supérieure s’appelle ainsi, cela lui rappelait beaucoup Mme Weasley. 

Il ne releva pas la tête lorsque les policiers commencèrent à s’agiter autour de lui. Il devait s’agit du fameux duo de consultants spéciaux qu’il n’avait pas encore eu  _l’honneur_  de rencontrer. Mais il avait des choses plus importantes à faire, concentré sur son travail. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Molly toutefois, qui l’abandonna près du corps pour les rejoindre. Il était trop loin pour les entendre distinctement, mais il entendit des murmures aux alentours, et une ombre se projeta devant lui. Il jeta négligemment un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne retourna pas à ses prélèvements. Au contraire, il se releva pour faire face à son interlocuteur. 

« Sherlock ? » Demanda Harry, surpris de voir l’amant qu’il avait laissé il y a moins de deux heures dans son appartement. « Qu’est-ce que tu… oh… Oh ! Tu es  _ce_  Sherlock ? » 

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » 

« Non. » Répondit-t-il avec sincérité. « J’ai l’habitude d’avoir des amis aux prénoms originaux. Je n’y avais pas fait attention. Mais toi tu le savais visiblement. » 

Ce n’était pas un reproche, Sherlock se permit donc un sourire presqu’à la limite de l’arrogance, un peu comme un gamin fier de son coup. Harry ne le lui dirait pas, mais il le trouva vraiment mignon à ce moment-là. 

« Je t’avais aperçu de loin au laboratoire. » 

Il lui tendit ensuite un sac en papier et Harry haussa un sourcil. 

« Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être manger quelque chose. J’ai aussi pris du café. » 

Un peu plus loin, Lestrade, Molly et Anderson, regardaient la scène avec incrédulité. Sherlock les avait tout simplement ignorés, eux et l’affaire. Il les avait délaissés pour aller avoir une conversation civilisée,  _amicale_ , avec un être humain lambda. 

« Sherlock a découché ce soir. » Lâcha John, l’air de rien, avec un sourire heureux pour son ami. 

« Quoi ? » S’étrangla quelqu’un, comprenant le sous-entendu. 

Ils observèrent Sherlock se pencher un peu trop vers Harry, qui semblait réagir positivement à ce rapprochement. C’était un jour à marquer d’une pierre blanche, Sherlock était amoureux. 

 **Fin**  

 **°0o0°**  

Résultat : 560 mots 

Et voilà le 3e drabble, plus que deux encore, avec Greg Lestrade et Mycroft Holmes. 

Ce week-end, c’est un peu la fête de Sherlock et du crossover avec Harry Potter puisque pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la nuit du FoF (92e édition) qui s’est déroulé dans la soirée d’hier, porte également sur ce fandom xD 

En ce qui concerne les textes d’ailleurs, ils seront tous postés avant mardi soir, minuit, comme d’habitude. 

Sinon, j’espère que vous avez aimez ce petit drabble et que vous avez trouvé nos deux protagonistes aussi adorables qu’ils le sont ! 


	4. Accident de route - Lestrade x Harry

**Disclaimer  :** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.  

 **Rating** **:**  K

 **Genre** **:**  Romance 

 **Pairing** **:**  Greg Lestrade x Harry Potter  

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d’un défi. Depuis plus d’un mois maintenant, j’ai découvert le forum d’Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.  

 **Défi  :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.  

J’ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, 1 autre drabble suivra donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Sherlock.  

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**  

**_Accident de route_ **

**…**

Lestrade tentait de se calmer, de faire son travail, de rester professionnel, mais c’était dur. Il voulait tout de suite se précipiter vers son amant et vérifier son état.

Il avait été appelé en fin de matinée pour un accident de la route, avec délit de fuite. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir autre chose que des meurtres sanglants et des cadavres reflétant la folie du monde et de ses habitants. Du moins c’était ce qu’il s’était dit jusqu’à ce qu’il voie la voiture accidentée et qu’il lise la plaque… Il s’agissait de la voiture de son compagnon…

Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers l’ambulance garée un peu plus loin, prendre des nouvelles de son amant, mais il devait interroger les témoins et gérer son équipe présente sur place. Il jetait souvent des coups d’œil vers l’ambulance, il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Son inquiétude était trop forte. Finalement Sally le congédia sèchement, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Elle outrepassait allégrement ses prérogatives, mais Lestrade rectifierait ça par la suite. Sa priorité était Harry.

Les ambulanciers crurent qu’il venait interroger leur patient et ils voulurent lui interdire le passage, mais une petite voix les interrompit. Une tête brune sortit d’entre les deux ambulanciers.

« Greg ! »

Le commandant Lestrade pâlit un peu plus en voyant le filleul de son amant. Maintenant qu’il s’en rappelait, Harry devait emmener Teddy au zoo pour une sortie de classe, c’était pour cela qu’il avait pris la voiture aujourd’hui. Il s’agenouilla devant l’enfant et vérifia frénétiquement son état, l’anxiété labourant son estomac. Mais à part un pansement à la tête et une petite bosse, le garçon se portait bien. Teddy se laissa patiemment faire, comprenant ce que pouvait ressentir l’adulte.

Finalement Greg se redressa et l’enfant attrapa sa main alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’ambulance. Cette fois les ambulanciers ne dirent rien, s’éloignant même pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité. Lestrade s’assit à la droite d’Harry, alors que Teddy grimpait à sa gauche. Le sorcier installé sur le brancard sourit doucement au policier.

« Je vais bien Greg, un médicomage me rejoindra à l’hôpital avec un Oubliator et je serais de nouveau en pleine forme cette après-midi. »

Le commandant se sentit un peu soulagé à ses mots, mais la peur et le choc qu’il avait ressenti était toujours là. Il n’était pas sûr de bien dormir ce soir… Pendant plusieurs nuits même.

« Je vais retrouver ce salop et je te jure que je ferais en sorte qu’il ne puisse jamais avoir de descendance. » Grogna l’homme en prenant une des mains d’Harry dans les siennes.

Les deux êtres magiques gloussèrent en concerts, visiblement ravis de la vengeance que Lestrade préparait.

« Evite de te faire attraper alors. » Répliqua Harry, avec un demi-sourire sournois, son côté Maraudeur ressortant.

« Normalement tu devrais m’en empêcher, en me disant que je suis un policier et que je dois représenter la loi… »

« Tu arrives très bien à te convaincre toi-même, tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

Lestrade sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

« Je verrais tout à l’heure à l’hôpital. » Répondit simplement l’inspecteur.

Il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal aujourd’hui, mais Greg espérait ne pas avoir trop de frayeur comme ça, sinon il risquait de mourir bien trop jeune.

**Fin**

**°0o0°**

Résultat : 542 mots

Le prochain drabble sera donc le dernier et vous aurez le droit à quelques petites informations sur la suite, de la série et de ce crossover.

En tout cas vous devez admettre que vous êtes gâtés ces derniers temps et que ça vous fait bien plaisir ;)

Comme je le disais aussi la dernière fois, si j’ai de bons retours sur les couples, il y a de fortes chances que j’écrive de petites choses plus longues dessus, allez à la prochaine !


	5. Les Secrets du Buckingham Palace - Mycroft x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft Holmes x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi** **:**  Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, nous en avons d'ailleurs terminé avec celui-là. Le prochain recueil de la série  _ **Un Soupçon de Magie**_  sera sur le fandom Avengers + Harry Potter.

Bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Les Secrets du Buckingham Palace** _

**…**

Harry sortit du petit salon de sa Majesté après avoir passé presque deux heures à boire du thé en sa compagnie. Du travail l'attendait à son bureau, mais il n'était pas pressé de rentrer. Pas encore.

Il ne cherchait pas à fuir son travail, il avait passé l'âge pour ça. Non, il s'attardait volontairement dans l'espoir de croiser quelqu'un. Une personne qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Il avait volontairement multiplié ses visites à la Reine d'Angleterre pour le voir et celle-ci le savait bien. Alors au lieu de se rendre au Palais de Buckingham toutes les deux semaines comme c'était le cas au tout début, lors de ses premières visites, il venait désormais toutes les semaines, juste pour  _lui_.

Après la guerre et la Bataille Finale contre Voldemort, Harry s'était vu charger de la liaison entre le monde magique et le monde moldu, étant donné qu'il avait vécu dans ce dernier pendant une décennie. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il franchit les portes du Buckingham Palace la première fois. Agé de tout juste dix-huit ans, cela ne l'avait pas ravi plus que ça, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas une bonne affinité avec les politiciens, mais aussi car la politique en général ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

La Reine Elisabeth II fut pourtant exquise avec lui et elle le mit en confiance. Pendant trois ans, leurs discussions tournèrent plutôt autour de la vie dans le monde magique. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui, des deux côtés, mais cela lui donna le temps de grandir et de comprendre les mondes avec lesquels il jonglait. Pendant ces trois ans, il  _le_  croisa de nombreuses fois, mais il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Ce ne fut que lors d'un énième rendez-vous autour d'un thé avec la Reine, qu'il fit sa connaissance.

Harry n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre, mais ce fut presque le cas. Pendant une autre année, il apprit à le connaitre à distance, ne lui donnant que les salutations d'usage maintenant qu'ils avaient été présentés. La Reine les avait observé faire et était finalement devenu la complice d'Harry pour en apprendre plus sur celui qu'il aimait de plus en plus. Ce ne fut que six ans après la mort de Voldemort, qu'Harry engagea une véritable discussion avec l'homme qui dirigeait le gouvernement dans l'ombre.

Il fallut deux ans de plus pour qu'il ose l'embrasser par surprise et quelques autres rencontres pour qu'ils se mettent à sortir ensemble. Désormais, la Reine qui se réjouissait de voir deux de ses amis heureux, s'amusait parfois à le convoquer quand son amant passait au Palais, afin qu'ils aient un peu plus de temps ensemble, car leurs deux métiers les forçaient parfois à annuler des rendez-vous ou à ne pas se voir pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Harry. » Murmura une voix dans son oreille.

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos, remerciant silencieusement la Reine de sa préoccupation, avant de se retourner et de poser ses bras sur les épaules fortes de son amant.

« Mycroft. Deux semaines, Merlin que c'est long. »

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait pas besoin car il ressentait la même chose. Ils échangèrent brusquement un baiser brulant et impatient, alors que Mycroft les dirigeait dans un bureau qu'ils savaient toujours vides.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Résultat : 544 mots.

Et voilà ! C'est terminé pour ce petit drabble et pour le recueil sur ce fandom. De nombreux autres couples et de nombreux autres fandoms en crossover avec Harry Potter ! J'espère donc que vous me retrouverez sur les autres recueils.


	6. Sortie de prison - Mycroft x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Sherlock est entre les mains de la BBC, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Moffat.    

 **Rating** **:**  K+

 **Genre** **:**  Romance, Humour, Mention d'une mort

 **Pairing** **:**  Mycroft Holmes x Harry Potter   

Comme je vous en parlais à la fin du précédent Drabble, même si le recueil est considéré comme complété car j’ai terminé le défi qui me l’a fait créer, ce n’est pas pour autant que je ne vais plus rien poster dedans x)

Bien évidemment, cela compte également pour les autres recueils de la série « Un soupçon de Magie » !

Aujourd’hui donc, j’ai écrit ce petit OS pour remercier **lesaccrosdelamercerie** , qui a posté la 400e review de ma fanfiction « Rituel de Protection » ! Elle m’a proposé plusieurs couples avec un rang d’appréciation, et c’est tombé sur Mycroft x Harry ;)

Gros merci donc à elle et je vous laisse avec cette petite histoire !

Bonne lecture :)  

 **°0o0°**  

**_Sortie de prison_ **

**…**

Harry attendit patiemment que les agents règlent toute la paperasse. Il n’aurait qu’à signé la dernière page et il pourrait y aller. C’était sa première fois en prison, mais il n’y avait pas passé autant de temps qu’il aurait cru le faire.

Contre toute attente, il s’y était même plutôt plu. Lui qui était d’ordinaire si droit et juste, le milieu carcéral avait été assez doux pour lui cette fois-ci. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas la même chose la prochaine fois ou s’il était placé dans un autre secteur. Bien sûr les prisons étaient petites et la nourriture n’avait rien d’un restaurant trois étoiles, mais il avait vécu toute son enfance dans un pauvre placard, avec moins d’un repas par jour. En plus son compagnon de cellule s’était montré plutôt sympa.

Quand il sortit, il sut tout de suite qu’il avait en face de lui l’homme qui l’avait fait sortir de prison. Il était appuyé sur une canne de très bonne qualité, une grande voiture noire aux vitres teintées se trouvait garée derrière lui. Aucun garde-du-corps en vue, juste une jeune femme qu’il pouvait entrevoir à travers la portière légèrement ouverte et elle était penchée sur un Blueberry à taper frénétiquement sur les touches du petit appareil.

L’anglais fit mine de regarder autour de lui pour savoir quel chemin prendre pour aller rentrer chez lui, mais l’homme à la canne s’approcha de lui, lui arrachant un sourire en coin.

« Alors, pourquoi as-tu pris le temps de me sortir de prison Mycroft ? Tu as besoin de moi pour une affaire ? »

« Harry. » Le salua poliment l’aîné Holmes.

Le plus jeune avait une légèrement préférence pour son petit frère, Sherlock, et son sarcasme. Il était bien plus amusant de discuter avec lui, même s’il s’avait qu’il n’aurait jamais le dessus dans leur conversation car il n’était pas aussi intelligent que le détective.

Mais s’il préférait la compagnie de Sherlock et leurs discussions, il avait toujours eu un faible pour Mycroft.

En les voyant, on pourrait croire qu’il était le mauvais garçon qui essayait de pervertir l’homme marié et droit. Mais Mycroft n’était pas marié, et il n’avait rien de naïf et « pur ». Il en donnait juste vaguement l’impression de loin. Dès que l’on commençait à se rapprochait, on voyait qu’il s’agissait d’un homme plein de secrets, mais là encore, on ne pouvait soupçonner qu’il était sûrement le plus mauvais des deux…

« Tu vas être rattaché à mes services jusqu’à la fin de ta période initiale de condamnation. » Lui expliqua-t-il de sa voix calme et posée.

Harry lui sourit méchamment à ces mots.

« Ne dis-tu pas tout le temps à Sherlock que tu as un _petit_ rôle au sein du Gouvernement Britannique ? Pourquoi aurais-tu alors besoin de mes _services_? »

L’anglais sourit un peu plus, ses joues commençant à lui faire mal, quand il perçut la lueur jalouse dans les yeux de Mycroft. Il n’aimait pas qu’il mentionne son frère devant lui généralement, il n’aimait même pas le voir près de Sherlock à vrai dire. Parfois pour protéger son petit frère, mais d’autre fois par jalousie.

Harry aimait jouer avec les limites de l’homme. Il continua donc en sortant la cravate de son gilet et en jouant avec, la resserrant légèrement autour du cou de Mycroft qui ne fit aucun geste pour l’arrêter ou le repousser.

« Tu me mets donc une laisse, Mycroft ? » Ronronna Harry en envahissant son espace personnel.

Il vit du coin de l’œil que la femme de la voiture avait fini de tapoter les touches de son petit téléphone, pour les fixer avec suspicion. Elle n’était pas gênée par leur proximité, elle semblait plus concernée par l’état de santé de son employeur.

« Exactement Harry. » Répondit plaisamment le Gouvernement, comme l’appelait Sherlock.

Le fraichement ex-prisonnier rigola de bon gré à sa réponse. Il changea rapidement d’humeur et il se pencha vers Mycroft pour l’embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Même si tu m’attaches, je ne t’appartiendrais toujours pas. » Répliqua le jeune homme avait de s’éloigner.

Il claqua les fesses de l’aîné Holmes avec amusement, avant de se glisser dans la voiture et attraper la main de la femme pour la baiser délicatement.

« C’est un plaisir de te revoir Anthea. »

« M. Potter. Comptez-vous assassiner de nouveau un membre de votre famille ? Je préfèrerais être au courant, afin d’adapter le planning. »

Harry sourit sardoniquement en repensant au plaisir qu’il avait pris à tuer et à dépecer Vernon comme le porc qu’il était.

« Malheureusement non. Mon très cher oncle était le seul qui méritait de mourir. Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir pris plus mon temps avant de l’achever… »

« Au fait, M. Holmes a oublié d’inclure dans sa date limite les cinq jours où vous ne vous êtes pas présentés au travail, à cause de votre _empêchement_. »

« Vous ne comptez pas neuf jours ? »

« Vous étiez en congés le reste du temps. »

« Ah oui, c’est vrai. Vive les week-ends ! » S’exclama gaiement le jeune homme.

Les gens « bons » et « justes » avaient beau dire ce qu’ils voulaient, se venger lui avait considérablement allégé l’esprit. Il n’avait plus ce poids sur la conscience de laisser quelqu’un comme Vernon en liberté, et il savait désormais qu’il n’avait vraiment plus rien à craindre de son oncle car il n’était plus de ce monde. Peut-être se retrouvaient-ils en enfer, mais en attendant, Harry allait jour de ces années de pure liberté !

Mycroft vint s’installer à côté de lui dans la voiture, ignorant toutes les autres places libres. Le plus jeune ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de fleurir sur son visage.

« Autre chose, les termes de ta libération stipulent que tu dois vivre chez moi sous ma vigilance jusqu’à ce que tu sois de nouveau libre. »

« Je me demande qui a bataillé pour obtenir ce point en particulier. » Murmura Harry en souriant à Anthea, levant un sourire suggestif.

La jeune femme se trahit en jetant un coup d’œil vers son supérieur et Harry ricana sombrement. Un délicieux frisson traversa son corps quand une grande main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse.

« Tu ne m’échapperas plus Harry. » Murmura Mycroft d’une voix grave, tournant son visage vers lui pour le fixer dans ses yeux verts.

Harry sourit, presque gentiment.

« C’est ce que tu crois Mycroft. » Répondit-il avant de l’embrasser de nouveau du bout des lèvres, plus pour le frustrer que par pudeur – Anthea les avait déjà surpris dans des positions bien pires, comme cette fois où il était à genoux sous le bureau de Mycroft et que ce dernier avait laissé tomber ses pantalons et ses sous-vêtements sur ses chevilles…

Mycroft semblait toujours avec le plus de retenu, car il gardait toujours visage impassible, mais en vérité il était toujours le premier à craquer, le premier à céder. Le plissement des yeux en était la preuve. Il n’aimait pas qu’Harry joue avec lui. Il était extrêmement possessif avec le jeune homme qui était connu comme son « spécialiste informatique et mécanique ». Il était un criminel dont la route avait croisée celle de l’homme du gouvernement. Il l’avait payé pour ses services une fois, puis deux, puis trois, avant de l’embaucher officiellement sous un nom obscur.

Et il avait pris au passage goût à ce jeune homme qui jouait constamment avec ses nerfs, agitant son corps désirable devant lui pour le tenter. Si Harry préférait parler avec Sherlock, il n’avait jamais pensé à baiser avec lui. Pourtant Mycroft était persuadé du contraire et jamais son employé n’avait nié cela. Il aimait trop quand l’aîné des Holmes le dominait au lit comme s’ils n’étaient que des animaux, uniquement par jalousie et possessivité.

C’était pour cela qu’il continuait à laisser Mycroft croire qu’il avait une emprise sur lui. Car peu importe les dettes qu’il avait envers lui, peu importe toutes les laisses qu’il pourrait lui mettre, Harry pourrait toujours s’enfuir. Mais il avait fait le choix de rester avec lui, pour voir un peu plus vers où ils se dirigeaient. Lui le mauvais garçon et Mycroft l’enfant de bonne famille. Lui le dévergondé criminel et Mycroft le manipulateur qui avait dû mal à se contrôler.

Harry était heureux d’avoir croisé sa route.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Hey ! C’est tout pour cette fois ! J’espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire en tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à l’écrire, avec un Harry qui non seulement s’est vengé de Vernon, mais qui n’est pas à l’origine très blanc déjà, et qui aime en plus faire tourner Mycroft en bourrique ! xD

Un mélange détonant qui donne l’impression qu’il maîtrise la danse et c’est en partie le cas, mais comme si bien dit, il aime jouer avec les limites, cela veut donc dire qu’il les connait et qu’il a conscience qu’elles existent xP

Et Harry ne compte pas retourner en prison pour ceux qui le demande xD D’un côté parce qu’il fait toujours attention de brouiller les pistes et aussi parce qu’il aime bien quand même travailler avec et pour Mycroft, sinon il n’aurait pas accepté d’être exclusivement à son service x)

Mais quel petit coquin quand même ce Harry que j’ai fait xD Ce n’était même pas voulu au début, je voulais juste le faire un peu arrogant et sûr de ces capacités de malfaiteurs x) Finalement c’est bien un Maraudeur qui a repris le dessus sur l’écriture lol

Bon, eh bien c’est tout pour cette fois ! Encore une fois j’espère que cette lecture vous a plu – surtout à toi **_lesaccrosdelamercerie_**  ! – et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures sur mon profil :p

**Author's Note:**

>  **Important**  : à partir de maintenant, cette histoire sera en complete mais uniquement parce que j'ai terminé le défi qui est en lien avec. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait d'autres drabbles/os qui font suites à ceux déjà postés, même si c'est marqué comme complete. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre ce recueil.


End file.
